


Rebel girl

by Magicalpunk



Category: Bob's Burgers (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:20:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 37
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25063789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magicalpunk/pseuds/Magicalpunk
Summary: Louise is 15 and even more of a trouble maker than ever always one step away from being arrested and hanging out with the wrong crowd.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	Rebel girl

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first major work so my dyslexia and i apologize for any grammar, spelling and any other mistakes.  
> This story will also contain teens being nsfw,doing illegal stuff, and cigarettes booze and other minor stuff.  
> This is loosely based off of bobs(aka characters name and plot but because im not using a floating time line like the show some of the things will change)

This is not a real chapter this is just here to get my work out of drafts so it won't be deleted. However if you stumble upon this please leave a comment I get discouraged without them


End file.
